


LOVE to Love

by Saringold



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saringold/pseuds/Saringold
Summary: Razz reminisces about how he met his husband, and the trials they had to overcome along the way.





	LOVE to Love

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I felt like stretching my mental muscles here a little bit, so I whipped this up. Hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet Wednesday morning in Swapfell, and Razz had a book open on his lap (Advanced Puzzle Construction with Fluffy Bunny was a bestseller, and one that he couldn’t resist picking up), but he wasn’t reading the book so much as delighting in the spectacular view before him. His husband, Blue, was shaking his hips as he danced in the kitchen, making some tantalizing tacos for lunch. However, his little love had decided to go the extra mile, and (he could only assume that the other had gotten this absurd idea from watching one of Alphys and Undyne’s anime atrocities) was wearing nothing but air under a frilly blue and navy polka dot apron emblazoned with “Kiss the Cock” instead of the usual cheesy phrase. While Razz would have loved nothing more than to follow those exact instructions to the letter, he let his eyelights have their fill of those delicious hips, his tongue slipping out to lick lovingly at his fangs as he thought of where he’d prefer to put it. 

“Oh, Razz~” The jubilant voice snapped him out of his reverie as Blue turned towards him, star shapes lighting up his eyes. 

“What is it, darling?” Razz smirked, taking in his beloved Blue’s happy expression. 

“The tacos are ready! I even added some hot sauce to spice things up!”

“Thank you, Blue.” He got up slowly from the lumpy red couch, meandering to the kitchen. As Blue turned away to set the tacos down on the table, Razz came up behind him, pressing his clothed pelvis to his husband’s bare bone. His hands dove under the apron, gripping Blue’s ribs and gently stroking them. Blue let out a quiet whimper, shivers of rapture shooting down his spine and causing his pelvis to scrape slightly against his soulmate’s. 

“D…Dear, we’ve got to e-eat these b-b-before they get c-cold…”

“Hm, I suppose we should.” Just like that, the hands were gone, and Blue could finally catch the breath he didn’t need as his lover sat down at the kitchen table, devouring the feast before him with hungry eyelights. 

Blue smiled and turned away, while Razz allowed his memories to drift back into years past. He had come so, so far from who he’d used to be. A long time ago, Razz was a 13 LV monster with a taste for blood and a mistrust of everyone, barring his Papyrus, nicknamed Slim. Even then, Razz had great trouble expressing himself; he often hit and picked on his brother, as he had something to prove, even more than Blue did.

Being born a runt in the world of Swapfell was as good as a death sentence. Ever since their version of Gaster had died, Razz had to not only protect Papyrus by himself, but also kick, bite, scratch, and claw his way to the top. Unlike his brother, Razz didn’t have the physique or the HP to be menacing, so he had to be even more brutal in his treatment of his enemies in order to be feared by all of the Underground. His kills involved far more than simply dusting his opponents; he made examples out of all who opposed him, and it quickly became commonplace to find fallen foes with bone constructs pinning them to pine trees in Snowdin forest. It sent out a clear message, one that Razz had to work to enforce. Razz had hated that nobody took him seriously as a child, and that had made raising Papyrus all the more difficult as he would be picked on, victimized again and again as he struggled to make a life for himself and his brother.

It was funny, in a way. In Underfell, Edge had taken over as the vice-captain of the Royal Guard in order to protect Red; he wanted to give him the rest he felt his brother deserved and gift him with the life he’d never had, a promise of eternal safety and security. In Swapfell, Sans had never stopped struggling. He was determined that he was going to give Papyrus the best that hellhole had to offer, no matter what, but to do so meant that he had to work against his own biology. His burden never lessened, his scars never faded. He was not allowed to be lazy or pursue anything romantic because that would immediately dismantle the tyrannical persona he’d been forced to build for himself to keep both him and Slim alive. He channeled all of his energy into maintaining his mask, his alter ego, and he came to find, after more than one night of waking up to find his little brother nursing a number of injuries that he had inflicted, that he was having a hard time finding which one was his real self anymore. 

Then, everything changed. Once the four universes had more or less become accessible thanks to the machines in the brothers’ basements, Razz’s world grew exponentially wider, and to say he was unprepared was an understatement. Immediately, he was suspicious of his alternates. He was envious of the Underfell brothers because he felt that Red was living the high life while Edge was everything that he wanted to be: capable, physically and magically intimidating, and able to protect his brother while being taken seriously. He found it difficult to warm up to the two from Undertale at first because he never could read Sans, which naturally put him on guard, and he simply couldn’t fathom the other’s laziness, a luxury he could never afford. Papyrus’ overwhelming affection left a hole in his soul, a longing for what could have been but never would be, and the hugs and physical contact were shoved away violently until Sans had warned him in no uncertain terms what would happen if Razz harmed his brother. At least violence was a language he could understand.

Then… there were Blue and Stretch from Underswap. These two were, by far, the greatest enigma to Razz. Stretch and Slim had gotten along well, although Razz could definitely see the differences in their natures; Swapfell had made Slim subservient, willing to just let things be because to interfere would mean retribution, and if the two of them had learned anything, it was that defending themselves was their top priority. So Slim just let it all happen, focusing on keeping to himself, and in a world where the end could come the very next day, he chose to stop worrying about the future. That was Razz’s job. Stretch, on the other hand, appeared relaxed, but Razz could sense the high amounts of anxiety plaguing the taller one’s mind. He could tell that “Papy” as he was sometimes known was constantly terrified; scared of losing his brother, scared of the resets, scared of his past… Razz almost pitied the taller skeleton, although that pity was mostly mixed with malice. Stretch’s anxious existence where he babied his brother and was absently imbibing alcohol to assuage his anxieties was no way to live, and Razz felt that Stretch was wasting the amazing opportunities presented to him in this technicolor utopia of a universe. 

But Blue… Blue was another matter altogether. As soon as Razz laid eyes on Blue, there was something about the smaller skeleton that captured his notice as surely as one of his traps could catch a human. In Blue, Razz found a companion, someone who understood him like nobody else. Like Razz, Blue also had much to prove. He was looked down on for being childish and cute, but the chubby cheeks and sparkling irises concealed a brilliant and perceptive mind that nobody but Razz seemed to appreciate. Red survived by being unnoticed and living in his brother’s shadow, and Sans was respected already by a myriad of members of the monster community, so neither of them understood the struggles that Blue and Razz endured. Razz also saw a caring, gentle, compassionate soul that channeled every single ounce of energy he had into selfless acts of kindness, for his family and his community. Therefore, it came as no surprise that when Razz first met Blue, he absolutely, irrevocably hated him. 

He would not admit that it was because he was envious, but it was easy to see that envy was exactly the reason behind his seemingly irrational loathing of the smaller skeleton. Blue represented everything that Razz wanted: comfort, security, living anywhere else besides here, and being adored by all around him. That was why, when the two first met in Underswap and Blue offered him his famous “friendship tacos” (which were both disgusting and ludicrous- everyone knew that his “enemy enchiladas” were far superior to that blueberry’s cooking), he had flipped the plate into Blue’s face, smirking as a piece of lettuce hung in his eyesocket, and stomped out of their ridiculously pastel house, intending to sulk back home in Swapfell. Slim came home hours later, not saying anything to Razz, who was sitting on the couch, but simply staring at him, eyesockets filled with disappointment before turning away. 

The next week, Blue arrived on his doorstep, bearing a new plate of tacos. Razz opened the door, looking at him in disbelief.

“Hello, Razz!”

“What is it, Blue?”

“Oh! Well, I uh… I brought you some tacos. After your reaction last time, I thought-”

Razz promptly slammed the door in his face, and returned to where he’d been sitting on the couch, NTT TV blaring. A few minutes later, however, he heard another knock. Opening the door once more, he found that Blue was still there, waiting expectantly. 

“Oh, you’re back! This time, I added paprika, salt, and-”

“STOP.” The gravity of Razz’s tone almost rivaled his blue magic, and Blue immediately quieted, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

“I don’t care about your tacos. I don’t care about your world. I don’t care about you,” Razz said dispassionately, expression deadpan. “I want you to leave my brother and I alone. You aren’t like us. You never will be.” With that, Razz slammed the door shut, a sense of finality settling in his soul. Really, he was doing Blue a favor. The less someone like him associated with his shitty universe, the better off he’d be. 

He slumped back down on the couch, trying to get comfortable, but after a moment, a piercing scream filled the air. “Razz! Help! PLEASE!” 

Razz scrambled off the couch, ignoring every thought that told him not to care, throwing open his door to find the source of the screaming. Blue was pinned against a tree, the plate that had once held his tacos half buried in the snow. In front of him, Aaron was flexing dangerously, sizing the smaller one up, a predatory glint in his eye. “Look, hun. >;) If you ask me, you’re free EXP. >;) So just DIE. >;)” 

Aaron was about to flex Blue into oblivion, and instead of seeing terror on Blue’s face, Razz just saw… resolve. Despite registering that odd reaction, Razz focused on Aaron, turning his soul blue and throwing him back in the direction of Waterfall. “Stay out, you stupid seahorse!” he bellowed, and Aaron limped away, but not before glaring angrily at Razz. He turned back to Blue, and after a quick check, was secretly glad to find him unhurt. However, he still had plenty of questions. 

“What was that about?!” he shouted, angry that Blue hadn’t seemed to be willing to so much as put up a fight. “Why didn’t you fight back?!” 

“If I’d retaliated, I might have killed him,” Blue answered evenly, the unbearably bright smile on his face replaced with something more neutral. “Even though I have excellent control of my magic, I wasn’t willing to take that chance unless I truly had no other option.” _Unless you refused to come help me,_ was the unspoken addition.

Razz gripped his nasal ridge. He knew that Blue was no pushover, and that his doppelganger went through similar training that he did. Still… “If I hadn’t come, what then?”

Blue shook his head. “I knew you would come, so it didn’t matter.” 

Razz crossed his arms, disbelief and discomfort disturbing his countenance. “Why would you have bet on that?! If I were in a position like this, I wouldn’t have called for my brother; I would have used my magic to create a cage around that ridiculous excuse for a monster so that he couldn’t move, or used my blue magic to toss that trash away! Why did you decide to suppose that I would save you?!”

At that, Blue ducked his head, mumbling something that Razz couldn’t interpret. “Speak up!”

“I said, because I trust you!”

Razz took a step back, shock overcoming his features. W…why? Considering that their previous encounter had consisted of Razz targeting Blue’s face with tacos, he was clueless as to why he seemed to trust him so much.

“I… don’t understand…”

Seeing the confusion and insecurity on Razz’s face and guessing what it was about, Blue sighed and stepped closer. “Razz… even though you have so much LV, I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think you’ve done what you had to do to survive. So, I knew that you would save me because deep down, you’re still a good monster, and you’re made of compassion, love, and hope like the rest of us. You’ve just been given a bad hand, and you’re trying to make the most of it.”

Razz just stood there, dumbstruck, and Blue sighed again. “Look, sorry for bothering you. I’ll just get going for now.”

“Wait!” 

Blue had been about to pull out the plate his tacos had been sitting on when he jerked his head towards Razz, expression almost disbelieving. 

Razz stood there, looking pointedly at some yellow snow nearby. “Would… would you like to come in and rest for a bit?”

Blue blinked, and his usual sunny smile slowly stretched over his features. “I’d love to!”

With that, the two headed inside the house, and from there, they just began to talk and bond over everything from food to family. Blue’s visits became a weekly event, their conversations lasting long into the neverending nights of the Underground, and Razz had to confess that when he was around Blue, something in his soul seemed to sing a soaring song of peace, tranquility, trust, and love, qualities quashed by the terrible circumstances that Razz had been born into. Being around Blue made him feel whole, like he could be his best self around the little blue light that lit up his life. That was what made him hesitantly ask if Blue wanted to be his boyfriend, and then his husband, and when Blue had agreed (more like squealed) to both, he felt like he had someone else to live for, something infinitely precious and beautiful that he thought he could never have thanks to the constant need to prove himself. However, he never needed to prove himself to Blue; in Blue’s eyes, Razz was who he was, and there was nothing better than that. 

Now, here they were, 15 years later. Blue was in that ridiculous apron, Razz was enjoying both the feast for the eyes and his stomach, and there was a gentle and peaceful calm that permeated their daily lives. 

“Whatcha thinking about, handsome?” Blue asked with a wink, invading Razz’s field of vision. Razz shook his head, coming out of his memory. 

“Nothing much,” he said, pulling Blue into his lap and fiddling with the phalanges on Blue’s left hand, bringing his wedding ring up to the light. Blue grinned at the gesture, turning to face his husband happily as Razz continued. “I’m just… happy to be here with you.”


End file.
